Many forms of tuning mechanism exist in the prior art, including pegs, ratchets and the like and some even have provision for fine tuning of the instrument strings. According to the present invention, a novel and simple arrangement is afforded whereby the several strings of a musical instrument may be accurately tuned individually and in such manner as to prevent inadvertent retrograde turning of parts that would tend to relax the tension on the strings. The arrangement is compact, low-cost and easily operated. Further advantages and features of the invention will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.